I Want You To Stay
by NaleyAlwaysandForever95
Summary: Four people, two set of twins, two sisters, two bothers but all in all they all would change each other lives for better or for the worst. College will change their lives but will everyone be happy about that. Naley and Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the bustling city of New York city is two sisters twins to be more exact completely different in many ways yet the same in many different ways. There is Haley Marie James who is the quiet smart one who in high school was a tutor but a cheerleader. She is caring kind and loves to help people. Whereas Brooke Penelope James is the loud bubbly one who in high school was student body president and head cheerleader but just because she was queen bee in high school she was still sweet and treated everyone equally unlike some other cheerleaders.

Even though they were twins they look so different, Brooke being average height of 5"5 compare to Haley who is 5"2, Brooke has dark brown straight hair that falls to past her chest in, unlike Haley who hair is a light brown soft wave's hair that falls just to her shoulders. Brooke cares more about being in fashion and loves to be in the newest styles whereas Haley goes for more comfortable before style.

Both Haley and Brooke are packing up their room to start their new lives at UNC Tree Hill; Haley is going to study education whereas Brooke is studying fashion and business. When they were both applying for colleges they knew they could never live apart so when they both got their letters saying they were accept it was match made in heaven especially as they got told they would be roommates too. They both brought each up in many ways with their parents both being absent for most of their lives after twelve; they both knew their parents love them it was just their jobs that took them across the country all time. So being split up for college just wasn't an option.

Especially after what happen in their senior year, they both had boyfriends Damien Haley's and Julian Brooke's. Damien and Julian were best friends so to Haley and Brooke it seemed perfect with them being twins and best friends too. However Haley had decided a long time ago that she wouldn't lose her virginity until she was in love and she knew as much as she likes Damien she didn't love him. Now she didn't understand why she liked him he was arrogant, rude and a bully everything Haley hates in someone. But he was so charming that she fell for him, big mistake. After Damien found out Haley wasn't going to have sex with him he broke up with saying he didn't want some silly ugly little girl. It close Haley off she felt like she wasn't good enough she wasn't pretty enough she wasn't smart enough to realise all he wanted was sex. Haley stop believing in this love idea the happily ever after idea. She realise the only person she could depended on was Brooke.

However Brooke relationship was completely different Brooke believed sex was just sex not that she didn't want to be in love in fact she did but she also want to enjoy life because she never know what could happen tomorrow. Julian seemed the guy for her he could be sweet and caring but what she failed to realise was that all he cared about was her popularity and her looks. As soon as he saw another pretty face he would cheat not caring about the effects on Brooke. Soon she was like Haley she believed she wasn't good enough she wasn't pretty enough she wasn't smart enough for anyone to really like her just Brooke and that now she was going wait to have sex with someone she truly in love with and how is truly in love with her.

"Haley please tell me you aren't bring Mr Waffles with you to college" Brooke said while picking it up, it was old ratty teddy bear that their grandmother got Haley unlike Brooke Haley couldn't part with her old teddy.

"Hey there nothing worn with Mr Waffles and yes I'm going to take him with me" Haley reply while taking the teddy from Brooke and sticking her tongue out at her.

"Really mature Hales…god this so boring I hate packing" Brooke moan while she sat down on her bed while looking around her half pack up room.

"Same tigger but lucky we share room so we don't have to pack up two rooms" Haley said while moving to sit next down to Brooke, "I'm going to miss NYC".

"Me too Hales me too" Brooke reply while slipping her arm around Haley shoulder.

Meanwhile in Tree Hill sat two twins' boys different as day and night. Nathan Scott the play boy the star of the basketball team in high school unlike Lucas who is the star of basketball team too but is the more reserve one that cares about the books as well as the game. It wasn't just their personalities that were different, Nathan is 6"2 with his dark raven hair and a Greek god like body compare to Lucas shaggy blonde hair and his 6" and more of lean muscular body. But there was one big similarity their eyes they both have intense blue eyes that all the girls fall for.

They are both head off too UNC on basketball scholarships, they both wanted to stay close to home to look after their mother Karen Roe. Karen got pregnant in her senior year of high school with her twin boys by the captain of the Raven basketball team Dan Scott. They had being going out since their freshman year and when Karen fell pregnant Dan had already accept a basketball scholarship to Duke and decide that basketball was more important than standing up to his actions, Dan left Karen at their graduation. Karen never heard from him again, the last time she heard anything was that he blew out his knee and could no longer play the game but had married a woman name Deb. But Karen wasn't alone she had Keith Scott Dan's older brother; he stood by Karen helping her raise her two boys into men who wouldn't be anything like their father. Keith had always been in love with Karen but Karen was too scared to admit her true feeling for Keith, so they stay friends but everyone knew that Keith is waiting for her to be ready.

This affect Nathan more than Lucas, when Karen had told them about why they didn't have a father Nathan realise that love wasn't all that crack up to be, it just led to people getting hurt and being left on their own. He never wanted that to happen to him so he stuck to being a player but during his senior year watching how Keith is always there for his mother he started to realise that maybe it wouldn't be too bad being in love as long as it was the right person.

Whereas Lucas took a different approach to what had happen to his mother, he knew that Keith and his mom were meant to be but understood why she always held herself back. However Lucas wanted to be in love and he finally thought he was in his senior year with a girl name Peyton Sawyer, she was like him in many ways but she had being cheating on him all the time it wasn't till he decide to surprise her with a candle light dinner at her house he saw her cheating with a guy named Felix. Yes it broke him but he realise that sometimes that happens you fall in love with the wrong person so he understood the right person was still out there.

"Hey Nate fancy a game" Lucas asked his brother while walking out of their room with old basketball.

"Yeah hold on just got to pack this one last thing" Nathan reply while putting the photo of them holding the state championship with their mom into his duffle bag.

"I can't believe we be moving into college dorms tomorrow feels like we just high school yesterday" Luke said while spinning the basketball on his forefinger.

"I know what you mean man but come on think of the hot college girls" Nathan laughs while taking the ball from Lucas.

"Whatever man we all know they want me little brother and race you to the river court?" Luke suggests while moving to the front door.

"You wish and you're only older by what 3 minutes get over it and yep just watch the pro" Nathan said while pushing past Lucas to make sure he won.

"Tough little brother it still counts and I taught you everything you know" Lucas said while running to catch up to him.

They may be different as day and night but they are brothers and nothing had come between them and nothing would. But would they still be the same brothers after meeting two people that would change the lives but will it be a good change or bad? That the million dollar question.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fresh Start

"Haley come on I want to start looking around the campus" Brooke shouted towards the bathroom.

Their dorm room is great compare to what they could have. The room is painted a light purple lucky Brooke had gotten everything purple as she said 'everything pretty much goes with purple and we had a blue bedroom for too long.' While Haley had unpacked everything Brooke put it away the way she wanted normally Haley would of moan but to be honest she was kind of relief all she had to was unpacked the boxes and put the boxes back away in the car their parents had brought them. In New York they never need a car with the sub ways and taxis but they both had decided to learn as they both knew they would be going to college outside of New York.

"Coming…I just need to freshen up" Haley said while walking out of the bathroom, Haley had on simple jeans and a black tank top and black converse seeing as it is still warm out she wouldn't need a jacket.

"Okay so let try and find somewhere we can get coffee then try and find our classes" Brooke suggest, Brooke is wearing a high rise shorts and long sleeve tee shirt and white converse. They both head for the door with their bags ready to start their new lives, a fresh start.

* * *

On the other side of campus, Lucas was unpacking the boys stuff as Nathan had decide he would rather sit on his bed throwing the ball into the hoop they put on the wall as soon as they got there.

"You know you could help me doofus" Luke grunted to his brother while he was shifting through Nathan's stuff or how he like to put crap.

"Sorry Luke…but you told mom you would look after me and I think unpacking myself is looking after me" Nathan while smirking to his brother.

"Whatever try and comfort mom and comes a bites me back on the arse… look can we go get coffee or something I'm fed up of sorting out your crap while you lay there like a rich princess " Luke teased while getting up and heading for the door.

"Whatever Cinderella" Nathan teased back "Sure I need to scoop out the new challenges" Nathan said while catching up to Lucas. They both left the dorm room with half empty boxes and clothes chuck everywhere but they both knew they would properly live like that for the next year.

* * *

"Oh come on Haley he was so checking you out" Brooke teased, they are both at a little coffee shop they had found on the other side of campus it was nice and cosy.

"Shut up Brooke you and I both know he was drooling over you" Haley stated.

Haley why can't you ever admit that you as beautiful as me" Brooke said while cheekily smiling at her.

"Oh you are so modest Brooke" Haley teased while sipping her ice tea.

"Well you know me" Brooke said while putting her hand on her heart, they both laugh that what they love about each other no matter what they go through and how many fights they have they would always be the best of friends because they understood each other completely.

"So practise starts at…." Luke started but he was caught off guard by a girl but not just any girl the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she had the most beautiful green eyes and her smile just took the breath away from him.

"Ummm…earth to Lucas" Nathan said while shaking a hand in front of his face then.

"Err yeah…umm I gotta go" Luke said while walking away from Nathan towards the girl he had to know her name. Nathan start to follow Lucas wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ummm…excuse me I' m Lucas or Luke whatever you prefer" Lucas said while thinking '_God dude that__ was lame she properly thinking who this loser'_.

"Hi I'm Brooke" Brooke reply while thinking '_Okay this guy takes hot to whole new level I mean well he is…just so hot'._ They both had been gazing in to each other eyes both thinking of each other.

"Hey…I'm Haley" Haley said casual but wishing she didn't with the glare she got from Brooke. That when Nathan turn to look at the other girl '_Shit…she beautiful…wait a second did I just say she was beautiful I never say that it either sexy or hot. But she is beautif__ul her smile and her doe brown eyes she perfect.'_

"Hi I'm Nate" Nathan said while putting out his hand for her to shake and when she did the electricity that ran through his body surprise him but a good surprise at that.

"Why don't you guys join us" Brooke offered us and she saw Haley smile and for the first time since Damien it reach her eyes. Both boys sat down Luke next to Brooke and Nathan next to Haley.

"So Brooke and Haley how long have you to known each other?" Luke asked both Haley and Brooke laugh they had both being ask that question so many times because no one thought they were twins but simply best friends.

"Our whole lives we're twins" Brooke answered while flashing Lucas her dimple smile.

"Ah cool me and Luke are too" Nathan reply while looking straight at Haley who he had notice hadn't look away either.

"Really? You two look so different but I suppose me and Brooke do to so I shouldn't be so surprise I mean there are many twins that don't look like each other it got common…"

"Hales you're rambling" Brooke said with a giggle she was used to it when Haley gets nervous she seems to ramble. Haley blush while muttering a sorry. Nathan couldn't help but think it was cute when she ramble and when she blush he couldn't help but how sexy she look.

"So…umm Brooke do you fancy taking a walk I know we just met but…umm" Luke was saying till Nathan interrupted him.

"Basically he saying he wants to get to know you without me and Hales there" Nathan said while hoping to get some time alone with Haley. Haley was thinking how her nick name just rolls of his tongue like he had been saying it for years.

"Thanks Nate" Lucas gritted out towards Nathan with an icy glare "So Brooke do you want to?" He asked Brooke with the infamous Scott smirk. Brooke nodded her head while getting up and grabbing her bag Lucas got up to and they both headed for the door.

"So just me and you now Hales" Nathan stated with the smirk that got many girls to fall for him but when she look up to him a flash the most beautiful smile it was him that was falling and he didn't mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

We Could All Do With A Bit of Hope

Brooke and Lucas are both just walking around the campus, no one had said anything and it is driving Brooke crazy normally she would of said something but she couldn't think of anything it like when she's alone with Lucas her brain just switch and god the butterflies she has in stomach and with the heart pounding this had never happen to Brooke before but she like it.

"Brooke…er…so where are you from?" Lucas said while thinking '_She going to think I'm mentally retarder in a minute if I keep erring and umming'._

"New York" Brooke stated proudly, Brooke had always loved the city and knew she was going to miss the hectic lifestyle of living there. "What about you?"

"Tree Hill it a small town just an hour way from UNC" Lucas said while wondering if he should hold her hand.

"Ah cool was there a reason why you stay so close to home?" Brooke asked while playing with her hair a common trait her and Haley both have when their nervous.

"Yeah my mom…she's a single parent so Nate and I both didn't want to be too far away from her so when UNC both gave us basketball scholarships it was a perfect match" Lucas reply while sneaking glances at Brooke.

"That sweet…it completely opposite from me and Hales, our parents are hardly around due to work so we had to raise our selves so when college came we both wanted to get out of New York the main reason being it wouldn't' feel like they had left us for once" Brooke admit with a tear in her eye, she knew her parents loved her it was just hard sometimes.

"Well I'm sure your parents love you I mean who wouldn't" Lucas said thinking '_shit that too forward…I can hear Nathan now laughing at me as I make a fool of myself'._ But the smile he got from Brooke made him believe made that what she needed to hear.

* * *

"So Haley, what are you studying?" Nathan asked breaking the comfortable silence of them just looking at each other wondering if maybe this time it be different.

"Education…I want to be teacher, what about you? Haley said while looking at her joint hands wondering if she should stay.

"Basketball" Nathan reply to which Haley arch her eyebrow, as she knew you couldn't study just basketball. "I mean I'm here on a basketball scholarship but I'm studying sport" Nathan continued.

"Cool so where are you from?" Haley asked she wanted to get the subject off of sports as she had no idea about any of them especially basketball.

"Tree Hill North Carolina born and raised you?" Nathan asked while snipping his soda.

"New York city Brooklyn to be more accurate" Haley reply while realising how blue his eyes were and how she felt she was getting lost in them.

"Ah city girl so what made you come to UNC?" Nathan asked intrigued by why she would want to move from the city to a small town.

"I love New York but I need a change and Brooke and I both got in here so we decide this was the college for us" Haley explained she felt the walls she had put up from her break up with Damien were slowly crumbling and it scared the hell out of her.

"Let me guess past boyfriend" Nathan said cheekily with a smirk but it wasn't to Haley eyes was starting to tear up he realise what mistake it was.

"Something like that" Haley whisper while brushing away a tear that a fallen.

* * *

"So Luke tell me secret" Brooke said while sitting down on a bench they had pass by, Lucas sat next to her but with a enough space to make each other comfortable.

"Okay…risky…I got cheated on back at high school but I never told anyway just said it was mutual not even Nate knows" Lucas said while he look down to his feet.

"Oh Luke I'm sorry, but why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Brooke asked while taking placing her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know in a way I was trying to protect Nathan it sounds stupid but our father left our mom when she got pregnant and when she told us Nathan seems to believe that love just cause pains and I didn't want to make him agree with it even more if I told him Peyton cheated on me" Luke reply while looking into her eyes he never told anyone how much he felt the need to protect his brother in that way.

"You're a really nice guy Luke shame not all guys are like" Brooke flash her breath taking smile at him. "But I get what you mean" Brooke said while thinking about Haley.

"Okay so now you got to tell me a secret" Luke said trying to get the conversation off of him.

"Umm…that I'm not enough I mean my parents aren't around my ex just wanted to be with me for the popularity, so when it gets quiet I realise what I need is hope, that we could all use a little hope sometimes you know. That feeling that everything is going to be okay and that someone is there to help make sure of that." Brooke said she too had never told her twin that.

* * *

"I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to make you upset" Nathan said while placing a hand over her arm.

"It's fine you didn't know right? So what made you come here?" Haley asked trying to switch the conversation away from her failed love life.

"My mom couldn't afford for me and Luke to go to college so I had to get a basketball scholarship as I didn't really care about school unlike Luke and we both wanted to stay close to her so when we both got accept it seem perfect" Nathan said while retracing his hand away from Haley's arm sense she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"That nice, I don't know with me and Brooke in loads of ways we couldn't wait to leave New York two absent parents and umm…well two failed love lives…it just seem so perfect option to get out" Haley admitted once again she could feel her walls breaking down.

"You know what I think? Life is too short to fight to be miserable." Nathan said it was one thing he always live by the why whenever he fought with someone it never last that long.

"Wise words" Haley said with a soft smile, "So umm if you don't mind me asking what happen to your dad" Haley asked.

"You mean the sperm donor?" Nathan gritted out he hated talking about his father but he knew Haley didn't mean anything about it. "Sorry sore subject…he left us well he left when my mom told him she was pregnant so to be me I don't have dad but I guess you get that with your parents not being around?" Nathan asked.

"I kind of do, as soon as me and Brooke turn twelve they start working away and then it got to the point where we only see them every four months they couldn't even bother to call us to see if we got here okay" Haley said she could never understand how a mom and dad could just leave their kids.

"Lucky you and Brooke had each other" Nathan said with a soft half smile.

There were four people different but all looking for the same thing love. At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just not facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes…all you need is one. But have the already found their one.


	4. Chapter 4

**There's Nothing Wrong with having a bit of Faith**

Haley and Brooke were now both back in the dorm room they had both had just got back from hanging out with the guys.

"Hales Luke so nice it felt I known him all my life and not to say he is completely hot" Brooke said while fanned herself dramatically to get her point of how Lucas is across.

"Oh god Brooke you known him for what 3 hours and you're already falling for him" Haley said in a disbelieving tone while she finish unpacking her books.

"Woah first off what with the attitude and second didn't you have a good time with Nathan?" Brooke asked while walking over to Haley's side of the room.

"I just…you need to be careful Brooke I mean look what happen with Julian and this has nothing to do with Nathan" Haley said while taking a seat on her bed.

"Excuse me don't you think I know that I just he was nice Haley and by the way he nothing like Julian so you don't need to bring him up and let me guess you might actually like Nathan but you're too scared to admit it" Brooke gritted out she was fed up with Haley acting like everybody just going to hurt you in the end.

"Whatever Brooke whatever I say you will take the wrong way you always do!" Haley shouted while walking into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Oh you do not just slam a door in my face Haley Marie James!" Brooke screeched while picking up her bag and storming out of the dorm room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys dorm room they were both playing NBA live Nathan is sitting on his bed with just basketball shorts on while Lucas sat on the floor in sweats and a hoddie.

"Luke I'm scoring you ass man" Nathan said while shooting a three pointer again.

"Whatever dude I can't stop thinking about Brooke" Luke reply with a goofy grin planted on his face.

"Oh god here we go girly Lucas is coming out" Nate teased while hitting him on the back of the head.

"Hey… anyway you can't tell me you aren't thinking about Haley" Lucas said while going over to the mini fridge and getting out two waters, chucking one at Nathan.

"Cheers…yeah I am but I don't know she so confusing I only just met her but she won't leave my mind I mean it was going okay till I said something about past boyfriends and then she push me away…oh god I'm turning into you Pucas" Nathan said while flopping backwards on his bed.

"First we said no more Pucas, second maybe you can't get her out of your mind because maybe you like her" Luke said while walking into the bathroom for a shower.

"Nah I can't like her can I?" Nathan whisper to the now empty room.

Haley stared at her alarm clock for what seem like the fifty time since Brooke had left '_it ten where the hell is she?'_ Haley knew she was wrong for seeming unsupportive it just she wants to protect Brooke from heartbreak again. At the moment Brooke walk in heading straight for the bathroom to get change into her PJ's. Haley sigh with relief that she was back while moving to sit india-style on her bed.

* * *

"Tigger can we talk please?" Haley plead when the bathroom door had open.

"I don't know can we Hales or will you have a go at me again" Brooke reply while sitting the same way as Haley on her own bed.

"Brooke I'm sorry…it just since….I'm sorry okay I should have been more supportive I just don't want you to be hurt again okay?" Haley said while moving over to her sister.

"It okay you goof come here" Brooke said while grabbing her sister into a hug. "Haley you got to have faith in me I'm being careful but doesn't mean I have to shut everyone out and didn't someone once tell me 'faith is believing when there is nothing else you can do' as seeing as it my life there not much you can do" Brooke giggle a long with her sister, wondering if she should tell her about her date with Lucas on Friday night but for the moment it was best to just leave it, she knew her sister was just trying to protect her but sometimes it got a bit too much she need to learn that love isn't this horrible thing yes she got hurt but she can't stop her heart wanting someone after all the hearts wants what it wants.

They may fight but they would always be there for each other no matter what. Isn't that what siblings are for? To argue with, to laugh with, to talk with to tell secrets with and most of all for them to tell you when you wrong and when the most confusing thing is really just so simple.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews it mean a lot and also those who have are following the story and those who have added it their favourites and general to those who have being reading this. I'm sorry this chapter is short but it was a filler chapter so the next chapter makes more sense. Also I will try and update every week but with school and making sure I spend time with my family and friends it seems most likely I will be able to update every week. But thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't update in a while when I said I would. It just I move in with my boyfriend and he broke his hand the day before so basically because we're poor I had to move all stuff basically on my own. While I was looking after my very moody boyfriend but anyway sorry I hope you like it sorry for any mistakes I haven't had the time to go over it properly. By the way this is just part one of the date, I'm still writing part two.

Throw Caution To The Wind For A Night

It is Friday night in North Carolina and there is one boy getting ready for the night he make her would truly learn what it is like to feel like she is the only girl in the world. Well that was plan but his nervous are getting the better of him.

"Oh god what about if I get there and she says she doesn't want to go...are you sure this shirt looks okay? What about if I spill something on her or if I go in for a kiss and turns her face so I get her cheek...Nathan are you listening to me? A very nervous Lucas said to his brother who care more about his game of NBA Live then his brother worrying.

"What Luke? It will be fine stop acting like a girl doubt Brooke freaking out" Nate said while moving his attention from the game to his brother standing there in a pair of dark jeans and dark blue shirt with pair of Nikes. Were Nathan was simple in a black top and grey Nikes sweats.

"What ever Nate I don't even know why I bother talking to sometimes" Lucas said in a huff. "Well someone PMSing" Nathan joked while turning off the game console. Then an idea hit him. "So what's Haley doing tonight then? You know with Brooke going out she must have plans too" Nathan asked hoping she didn't.

"I think Brooke said...whoa...hold on why do you want to know?" Lucas said with a knowing grin.

"I..err..well she..um.." Nathan sigh with defeat after looking at his brother "well I was thinking maybe I could well...you know...keep her company. God I'm turning into a pansy I can't get her out of my head".

"Aw my little brother finally growing up" Lucas laughed but quickly stop while looking at his brother "okay I think Brooke said she was just going to stay in...look I have to go now why don't you come with me and see if she wants to do something?" Luke asked.

"Alright let me just throw a hoddie on and some Nikes" Nathan said while looking under a pile of clothes for his shoes. "Oh shit my hair!" Nathan shouted, Lucas sigh and threw him beanie.

* * *

_Across campus:_

It is Friday night in North Carolina and there is one girl to getting ready for the night she would truly learn what it is like to feel like she is the only girl in the world. However her sister isn't too happy about the idea, is not that she jealousy but more worry over the fact her sister wears her heart on her sleeve which isn't always the best option as they having learnt from there absent parents and there ex-boyfriends back in New York.

Brooke James is getting ready for her date with Lucas Scott the boy she couldn't get out of her mind not like she want to. Brooke is twirling around the room in her red halter dress to Taylor Swift's love story. "_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_" Brooke sang along while making sure her wave hair is perfect before finishing her last touches of her makeup. Brooke had been looking forward o this night since Lucas had asked her but now she has butterflies flying around her stomach making her feel all giddy. Haley James walks out of the bathroom in her sweats and her baggy hoodie with her light brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Brookie I love you but please stop singing I really don't feel like being deaf for the rest of my life" Haley pleaded while moving over to the mini-fridge in their room to get a soda. "Sorry grouchy we all can't be bless with a singing voice like you and I can't help but be excited" Brooke reply while applying a bit of blush to her cheeks to give a rose tint affect. "Whatever Tigger, and I know ever since you told me you been going on about how much you can't wait. Yippy" Haley sarcastically said, it wasn't like she wasn't glad for Brooke it more of the fact Brooke always threw caution to the wind and always ended up getting hurt in the end.

"Hales I really don't feel like having another argument I'm going and Lucas is not like Julian trust me, Lucas texts or calls me everyday-we not even together yet-just to see if I am okay and how my day went, Julian never did that Lucas is a good guy okay?" Brooke said while putting her phone and lip-gloss in her bag.

"Okay I'm sorry I'm happy for you I just...never mind... anyway when is Lucas meant to get here?" Haley asked while moving to lay on her bed.

"He should be here right about" Brooke start to say but interrupted by a knock on the door "now" Brooke said happily moving to open the door.

* * *

"Hi Luke and...Nathan" Brooke said while turning to her sister. Haley run into the bathroom with jeans and a tank top '_no way is he seeing me look like a mess'._

"Hi Brooke wow you look...wow" Lucas stutter while Brooke smile at him while thinking '_he sure no how to clean up'._

"Umm yeah Brooke is Haley here?" Nathan asked knowing she already was already hearing the bathroom door slam.

"Yeah she just in the bathroom come in you can wait for her she only be a minute." Brooke said ushering him "Hales I'm going now and you have visitor. Don't wait up, love you" Brooke shout hearing a muffle reply back from Haley. Brooke turn to Luke who had his hand out ready for her to take and soon as she did he start walking out of the dorm room ready for one of the best nights of his life.

Haley had just made sure she look more presentable and start to leave the bathroom before realising _'why was Nathan here we didn't make any plans_, _if this Brooke's doing I will kill her sister or no sister'._ But after walking out of the bathroom she couldn't be annoy seeing Nathan look so nervous '_he so cute when he worried_'.

"Hi Nate" Haley said, Nathan turn around to her voice '_she beautiful just like the first day I saw her I never met a girl who made such a casual look so stunning before_'.

"Hi Hales...umm look I know you must be wondering why I'm here without making plans...it just I...well I was wondering if you wanted to do something?" Nathan stutter, _'she turn me into a stuttering fool she made me turn into Pucas'_.

"I don't know Nathan" Haley said uneasily.

"Come on Haley throw caution to the wind tonight." Nathan reply while holding out his hand to her.

* * *

"I hope they both alright, Haley didn't say anything about Nate coming around" Brooke said to Lucas while they wait for their food at a restaurant just off campus.

"Yeah I think he wanted to surprise her...anyway Brooke you look beautiful" Luke said while noticing a red tint coming to Brooke's cheeks.

"Thank you Lucas you don't look to bad yourself Broody" Brooke reply while taking a sip of her water.

"Broody?" Luke asked while arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah because when you're in deep thought you squinting your eyes and you look like you're brooding" Brooke reply casual as it was a every day thing to notice the small things like that.

"What ever you say Cheery" Luke reply with a infamous Scott smirk sitting firmly on his face. "So Brooke ready to start classes next week?" Luke asked.

"Sort of I'm looking forward to the fashion not so much the business side, what about you ready for basketball?" Brooke asked the waitress had just put down their food Brooke opting for a salad and Luke for pizza.

"Yeah it be different though but I met the team they all see like alright guys well apart from this guy call Chris apparently he the water boy or something" Luke said while laughing slightly.

"Water boy? Really can't you guys get your own water now? I mean it not like you're in the NBA." Brooke joked. Both of them thinking how comfortably they both were with each other and they were both glad this was only the start.


	6. Chapter 6

Foods of the Gods and Jealousy

"I can't believe we're doing this Nate" Haley whisper to Nathan they were both sitting in the middle of UNC football field; luckily it was still warm outside.

"Hales no one around we aren't going to get caught promise. And why are you whispering no one can hear you?" Nathan replies while looking up to the stars.

"Okay and well I hear that the football field was built on a creepy cemetery" Haley answered while looking at Nathan.

"Haley, if it was, these people, they're dead." Nathan laughed turning his head to Haley.  
"Yeah, but if you keep yelling, the freaking zombies are gonna get us." Haley said while pushing him.

"Okay whatever you say Hales" Nathan said moving to closer to her to make sure she wasn't too scared.

"Hmm right so tell me three things you like about me" Haley said trying to get over her fear of anywhere near dead people.

"Haley we only just met how I'm meant to say three things" Nathan reply even though he knew he could say three things.

"Come on it be fun I say three things I like about you after" Haley pleaded while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay...I like your smile it lights up the whole room, you don't treat me as a moron that only knows how to play basketball and I like how you not interested in the whole new star player but just as me" Nathan admit with a timid smile.

"Wow...and you aren't moron Nathan. Okay my turn I like, you put your mom first not many guys I know would that, your smirk I don't know why I would normally be annoy by it but on you it works and you aren't horrible to look." Haley joked for the first time in her life she felt truly happy with someone else than Brooke.

"I knew you wanted me James." Nathan laugh once again Haley push me "see you can't keep your hands off me" Nate joke while gaining an eye-roll off Haley "Okay so tell me a secret Haley James" Nathan said.

"Okay when I was in second grade I stole some candy" Haley reply in the most serious tone she could trying not to laugh.

"Come that not a secret tell something for real" Nathan said while looking at her straight in the eye. After a long pause Haley open and close her mouth before she start to say something.

"I cheated on geometry test last year." Haley said Nathan look over at her shock even though he only just start to get to know her he didn't expect her to be the sort of girl that cheated. "Yeah...Brooke was sick and our parents were out of town so I had to take after her and I didn't really have time to study."

"Did you get caught?" Nathan asked.

"No...But it wasn't the point I knew what I had done and it didn't sit right with me, so I started tutoring. I guess I thought it would be like penance or something but it turns out I really like it." Haley breathed out

"Not what I was expecting at all" Nathan said he couldn't believe it he had imagine her as this straight A good girl student, '_guess Lucas was right don't judge a book by its cover'_.

"So what's your secret?" Haley asked, wanting to get the lime light off of her.

"You know how I told you about my...umm..." Nathan started; it was always a tough bringing up his 'father'.

"Sperm donor" Haley said she could tell it was hard for Nathan, she would of said dad but she knew to him that he didn't have one but a sperm donor.

"Yeah...well when my mom told me and Luke I was angry guess in a way I'm still I am I just wanted to know what sort of man could leave the person they were meant to be in love with pregnant for a basketball scholarship. Basketball is a big part of my life; don't get me wrong but it just a game at the end of the day. So I decide I didn't want to be a Scott, my mom had let them put Scott as our surname because Dan my err...well you know...had told her he would finish the semester then would come home and help raise me and Luke. Surprise he never turn up. So anyway I print off the forms and I ask my mom to sign them and she said she would but she wanted to say something first and if I wanted to still change my name then I could. She said 'Nate I never had to carry this name around this town like you and Lucas trying to prove you aren't like Dan. But at the end of the day is just a name it doesn't define who you are. I'm still proud of calling you and Lucas my sons whether you have name Scott or Roe. But just remember Keith a Scott too you know and he has always been there for us just remember that sweetie I love you no matter what'." Nathan breathed out he could remember that day perfectly.

"Wow...so you didn't change your name." Haley said she was amaze at how much he had open up to her.

"No I guess I hadn't taken his name I had taken my Uncle Keith's. To me Keith would always be my dad he was the one he taught me how to shoot a basketball, the one who taught me how to ride a bike and how to pick up girls" Nathan laugh to him Keith Scott was his and Lucas dad no DNA would change that.

"Haha...well he didn't do very well on the last part" Haley joked, while Nathan faked a hurt expression.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked, Haley nodded but stop when Nathan start tickling her, they both hadn't realise it yet but they both had let someone outside their family into their hearts.

"Okay...favourite food?" Haley asked when she got Nathan to stop tickling her.

"Prime rib you?" Nathan asked while taking off his hoodie to give to Haley he could see she was shaking a bit.

"Thanks" Haley said when he passes it to her, she put it on and realise how it look more like a dress then a hoodie. "Yeah we didn't have a lot of that at my house and macaroni and cheese." Haley was shock when he starts laughing "Dude, macaroni and cheese is food of the Gods."

"Yeah if the Gods are five-year-olds." Nathan laughed, no once in his whole life had in laugh this much with a girl, but to him Haley James wasn't just a girl maybe the girl. They both just lay there next together looking up to stars in a comfortable silence knowing everything had change. That now they had someone other than there twin to turn to. A few rain drops start to fall which grew to heavy rain pour.

"Come on I walk you back to your dorm" Nathan said reaching his hand out for her once she put her hand in his, he interlaced their fingers together.

* * *

Haley walks into her dorm room with a wide smile, she couldn't believe how nice tonight was with Nathan. When they arrive at her dorm room he simple gave her kiss on her cheek and said he would see her around. The perfect ending, to a perfect night, with the perfect guy.

"Well…well…if it isn't Miss Haley James, care to explain where you been?" a voice from the bathroom called out. Haley jumped and quickly turned around to her sister laughing at her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you but where have you been? You do realise it 1 am right?"

"Yeah course you didn't and what it can't be that late?!" Haley asked looking over to her alarm clock.

"Well it is and that doesn't answer my question about where you were?" Brooke asked again.

"Oh…um...with Nate. God Brooke it was the perfect date thing he was such a gentleman" Haley said flopping down on her bed with a soft smile remembering her night with Nathan.

"Oh yeah so that's the owner of the hoodie." Brooke said while looking at Haley new piece of clothing.

"Oh god I forgot to give it back to him" Haley said pulling the sleeves over her hands and smelling it, '_exactly like Nate'_ Haley thought. She knew she was falling but she didn't want to stop it.

"Well it gives you a reason to see him again" Brooke said while climbing into her bed.

"Yeah it does...anyway enough about me how did your date go?" Haley asked she wonder if her date went as well as he sort of date whatever it was did.

"It was umm…okay. Lucas took me to this restaurant off campus..." Brooke continued while having a dreamily smile on her face.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"I hope they both alright, Haley didn't say anything about Nate coming around" Brooke said to Lucas while they wait for their food at a restaurant just off of campus._

_"Yeah I think he wanted to surprise her...anyway Brooke you look beautiful" Luke said while noticing a red tint coming to Brooke's cheeks._

_"Thank you Lucas you don't look too bad yourself" Brooke reply while taking a sip of her water._

_"Well I aim to impress" Lucas joked causing Brooke to giggle 'I could get use to that' Luke thought. The waitress came with their food lasagna for Brooke and a steak for Lucas. The waitress practically sat in Lucas' lap when putting his food down and when Brooke fake cough to make the woman leave she just turn around and said "If you need __**anything**_ _just call me". Brooke was shocked her forward she was, 'I know I was forward in high school but god you can clearly see his on a date' Brooke huff to herself._

_"Well she was something else" Brooke muttered she shocked when she look up to see Lucas smiling without a care in the world. Had he not just seen this woman trying to give him a lap dance or was she in alternative world._

_"Is Brooke James jealous?" Lucas asked with a smug grin._

"_Moi…" Brooke said while placing a hand over her heart, "__I do not get jealous and you aren't that special Broody__". Lucas laughs till he heard the last part._

"_Broody?" Lucas asked with an eyebrow raise at Brooke while taking a bite of his steak._

"_Yeah because you do this thing where you squint, your eyes and it looks like you're brooding" Brooke explained it like it was the most normal thing ever._

"_Whatever you say cheery" Lucas laughed 'this girl is beautiful and funny how do I get her to come on a date with me?'_

"_See you're catching on" Brooke laughed._

_Brooke and Lucas were both walking around the campus park it looks so peacefully with the lights shimmering on the lake that pass through the park._

"_So I was thinking __I just, I want to know everything about you. And I want you to know...almost everything about me." Brooke tried to joke._

"_What's going on Brooke?" Lucas asked turning around so he was facing Brooke head on. _

"_Nothing. I just. I want to know you better Luke. So how about, the next time you do something you love, you bring me along, and then we trade. Are you busy after practice tomorrow?" Brooke asked while fiddling with her hands._

"_Yeah, I have a date with you." Lucas said leaning in to kiss her. Brooke felt a spark with Lucas that she had never felt with anyone other boy maybe Lucas could be the one. But was it too soon to think that?_

"_Brooke Davis I know this is soon and we only just getting to know each other but will you be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked__ Brooke while interlacing their hands together._


End file.
